A Thousand Words
by Renegadex
Summary: Based on the Goo Goo Doll's 'A Thousand Words.' It's always the most passionate, the most volatile, with those you love. Serena/Darien


Another story I'm re-editing. I really apologize that it's been eight years since I updated "More Than You Think," but... well... at least... I'm... back? This is a songfic without much plot. FYI- it gets a little lemon-y. Just a little.

Disclaimer: Sailor moon. Not mine. A thousand words. Not mine. Property of Naoko Takeuchi and Goo Goo Dolls, respectively.

**A THOUSAND WORDS**

_|| A thousand words, but none were spoken_

_Guess there's nothing left to say ||_

"So you're leaving," stated Serena, the light fading from her eyes. They had been fighting for hours and their conversation was getting nowhere. She bit her lip.

"It's not like that," began Darien. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch not really knowing what to say. "I'll be back, Serena. I just don't know when." He looked up, trying to catch Serena's gaze as she paced around the room. "This is important to me, why can't you understand that?"

Serena stopped.

"Important?" questioned Serena, her eyes ablaze as she met Darien's gaze. He shifted and looked at his feet, feeling her eyes burning into the top of his head. "Am I really that unimportant to you?" She raised an eyebrow when Darien made no response. "What about me, Darien?" she asked, her voice rising with fervor. "What about all the things we talked about, the dreams, the plans, the house, the kids? What about us?"

He was silent.

|| _Another dream just got broken, _

_Guess things just turn out that way, yeah _||

"I think you're overreacting," said Darien, levelly. He stood up to face the blonde, forcing her to look at him. "I am going to America for bigger opportunities. I am going to make myself better." He paused. "How can you be so selfish? This is necessary. I am going because this job offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I am going so that I can earn enough to one day support a family. I am going and I am praying that when I come back, I am going to find a loving girlfriend who will appreciate the things I sacrificed for her! But if her dreams are dreams of living in a shack with no house, no career, no money, then fine! We can starve to death!"

|| _I want you to love me _

_Want you to know I'm just like you _

_Just like you _||

"I don't care about the money, Darien!" Her hands rose to his chest and she pushed him away. "I think we're fine right now. What I do care about is love and that's the only thing that I want from you. If you leave, it will be a mistake."

She tried to step away but he held her close. She resisted. "Let me go."

"Baby..." he breathed. He wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and felt her tense again. Breathing in the vanilla scent in her hair, he sighed. "I love you, you should know that..." She loosened up. "But I've always had two dreams--one was to find my princess and I did. I found you. But the other was to travel to America and make something of myself and I'm going to do it." He felt Serena stiffen again as she suddenly pulled away.

"Darien, have you ever thought that maybe I had dreams too? You're not the only one who dreamed of going other places, of doing other things! I had dreams too! I wanted to sing, I wanted to write music, I wanted to travel! I'm just like you, except there's one difference. I gave up those dreams when I found you. I thought you were worth it, that you were my dream come true, you know?" Her features hardened and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Maybe I was wrong."

|| _A thousand words were spoken _

_Another dream, another day, yeah_ ||

"Baby, don't be like this," murmured Darien. Serena's eyes flashed with anger.

"You have no right whatsoever to call me 'Baby'," she spat, shoulders shaking with anger.

"Then what right do I have?" asked Darien, his voice tinged with frustration. "I don't have the right to dream, I don't have the right to call the one I love a term of endearment. What's next? You won't allow me to love you?"

"Love me? This is hardly love." Serena laughed humorouslessly. "Love is about giving and receiving. It's about sharing. All I've done is give, give, give. I gave you my love. My trust. My hopes and my dreams. And what do I get in return? Nothing."

Darien's eyes widened. "Nothing?" he asked, bewildered. "You think I gave up nothing? I have given up so much and I know you have too so don't you dare accuse me of that! How many opportunities have I given up to stay with you? How many? I have given up everything, my heart and soul to you. I gave up experiences and I gave up every woman out there because you really are the only one for me. You still are. I give, I give, I give, and I let you in in return. All for you. All in the name of love." A laugh tinged with sarcasm left his throat and Serena winced.

Minutes passed and neither person moved.

"We've been fighting for hours now," said Darien, in a low voice. He looked past Serena, counting the tiles on his wall. He felt different. Tired. Apathetic. There were no words.

"Look, Serena. It's like this," he started. His eyes traveled away from the wall and met her own. He froze. His defenses broke down.

"Baby, don't. Stop. Don't do that. Don't cry," he whispered. He walked up to her and brushed away a strand of her hair as tears streamed down her face. He sat her down on the couch and, kneeling in front of her, looked her straight in the eye. "We both made a lot of sacrifices and right now we probably said a thousand words that we don't really mean. But baby, you just got to see it my way..."

||_ I want you to feel me _

_Want you to feel like I do _

_Like I do _||

Serena choked back a sob and tried to speak but no words escaped her mouth. Frustration, sadness, anger-- she didn't really know what she was feeling but she knew it wasn't pleasant. Words couldn't express the pain she was feeling.

"Look, Serena. You have to feel me, feel the way I do about this... this situation." He sighed and sat down next to Serena, the couch sinking in under his weight.

"You see me leaving you as a bad thing, that I'm leaving because I don't love you. But that's just it! I do love you, so much that it's why I'm leaving."

He took Serena's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to America to learn, to get a job and support the family that I want to have with you. Yes, you. And I'd take you with me but you have too many people, too many things, that still need you here in Tokyo."

He let out a gentle laugh, happy to see that Serena's tears had stopped, and continued.

"If I took you, I think people would hate me. I'd be stealing away their sunshine, their diamond in the rough."

Serena let out a small laugh and he grinned and turned to face her. Brushing his nose against hers, he whispered, "Then-- and only then-- I'd be considered selfish."

Serena laughed and he let the happy sound echo through the air.

"Sometimes I think we stop ourselves from doing what we desire most because our future already seems so plotted out. And I think that's an issue. You need to feel free enough to do whatever your heart desires and I know we'll come back again, we'll hold true, for Neo Tokyo or whatever comes up next. Even apart from you, I don't imagine I'll love you any less. Need you any less. Want you any less."

"When I leave-- and you can't convince me otherwise-- you will still be on my mind, twenty four hours a day, seven, no EIGHT days a week. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't be thinking of you. I will probably think of you more. Your absence will probably turn me insane." He laughed.

"You drive me crazy, you know? You're the only one who can make me do, well, what I just did. You make me show emotion. You get through to me. I've spent my whole life building and hiding behind these walls and somehow you break through them all. And despite that fact, you still love me. And I love you. So baby, please... don't be mad. See it the way I do, the way I have to suffer it. I love you, and like you said, that's all that matters," he asked. He pulled Serena into his lap so that he could see her eyes. "We can make it through. This argument. The distance. Everything that's coming up. What do you say?"

|| _A thousand words were spoken _

_Guess there's nothing left to say, yeah ||_

Serena was silent while she searched his eyes and Darien patiently waited for an answer. She saw the emotion, the anger, the sadness and the frustration he was feeling and she could see into his soul. She saw his love for her, his devotion, his trust and she saw the real Darien.

"There's nothing left to say," whispered Serena as she wiped her eyes on his shoulder. Her lips moved to his neck as she laid gentle kisses, trailing up his jawline. Her arms snaked across his chest and around his neck as she moved up to kiss his lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue probed for entrance and Darien obliged, happily and eagerly. She was so sweet. Without breaking the kiss, Serena straddled his waist, maneurvering for a better position. Her tongue danced with his own as she drank in his soul and sparked her yearnings. Darien groaned as her tongue expertly teased his own and he growled. His hands fell to her hips, moved across her tiny waist, and brushed across the sides of her breast. She breathed in sharply and he couldn't stop himself. Running his hands over the tops of her breasts, he felt her erect nippes under the thin tissue of her shirt. He loved it when she was at his place-- it meant no bra.

"Darien..." whispered Serena, breathlessly, as she felt his growing arousal beneath her. He felt so good, so warm, so comforting.

Flipping her over so that he was on top, Darien pushed the full length of his body against her, the length of his manhood pressed up against her thigh. She whimpered. He was fully intent on showing her how much he loved her. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"I,' said Darien, moving his lips to her ear. "Love," he said as he kissed her behind the ear. "You." His lips left butterfly kisses all down her neck, down her shirt, and Serena closed her eyes in bliss.

He pulled her shirt off her shoulders, freeing her breasts, wanting to claim them for his own. Burying himself between her supple mounds, he licked and Serena arched her back. He loved her breasts, he loved her tits, they made him want to do naughty things.

"Mmmh..."

His hands moved to his jeans but was stopped by Serena's hands.

"Let me," she said, as she pushed him onto the couch. She pulled his shirt off and trailed her arms down the wide expanse of his smooth chest and Darien's eyes flickered shut when her hands reached his jeans.

||_ I want you to _

_Want you to know _

_I'm just like you ||_

She was kissing him, lower and lower, pulling off his boxers and jeans until he was standing naked as the day he came. Serena smiled, appreciative of his hard manhood as she languidly stroked his cock, twirling her tongue around its head and lapping up his precum.

"God...god, baby. You're beautiful, you know that?" said Darien, struggling not to twitch. He needed more, wanted to be inside her. "I know you don't think that you are, but you are."

Serena smiled and came up to meet him, never removing her hand from his cock. "Baby, you don't realize how beautiful you are either--inside and out." She grasped his manhood and squeezed his ass.

"Now fuck me."

|| _I want you to fuck me _

_Want you to know I'm just like you _||

"Hard," stated Serena. "Make me scream."

Darien feigned shock and Serena laughed. "I won't ask twice," she replied and Darien grinned.

"You don't need to."

"We have to stop doing this, babe," said Darien as carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. "You know, we can't always fight and then start goign at it like rabbits."

_|| Just like you_

_Just like you ||_

"But baby," whispered Serena as she wrapped her thighs around his waist and led him slowly into her wet, wet snatch. "Make up sex is always the best part." She grinned and he growled as she squeezed his shaft.

Needless to say, neither got much sleep that night-nor did their neighbors.  
_  
|| A thousand words just like you A thousand words just like you ||_

---------------

Like it? Hate it? Like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks. And if you have time, read my other stories. Thankkk youuuuuuu.


End file.
